


Quiet mornings - The first request

by stupidHipster



Series: Genyatta drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidHipster/pseuds/stupidHipster
Summary: “Ahh yes! MY first request is that you-”Genji pauses, thinking extra hard, and then squares himself firmly.“Sit with me for an extra fifteen- no… twenty minutes after meditation and don’t wake me if I fall asleep!”He’s a madman. Someone stop him.





	Quiet mornings - The first request

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes on Tumblr I am requested to write tiny drabbles. I decided that I should upload them here as well. Note, none of these are beta-read, so my english might be jumbled. 
> 
> These drabbles that I have written came from requests that an rp partner of mine gave me. Every single day for a week, they would give me a request, and I would write it out. I thought it would be interesting to share here, despite them being short. But hey, that's what drabbles are for, right?

Zenyatta simply chuckles at the request. Really, Genji ‘owning’ him for a week could only end in disaster. Adorable disaster. But Zenyatta trusted his student, for Genji was a kind man that would not abuse his privileges.

“Alright then.” the omnic chuckles as he hovers over to Genji, placing a hand on the cyborg’s head to pat it. “Just this once then. Perhaps you should go to bed earlier if you fall asleep during our meditation sessions.” Despite his age, Genji could be such a child sometimes, always bending Zenyatta’s rules, trying to sneak around the monk’s wrath whenever Zenyatta figured out what he did, and being unfindable once Zenyatta needed him. The imp.  
They had not done their morning meditations yet, so Genji decided that he would use them to collect his first request. It is not that Zenyatta minded it really, but he knew what Genji meant with ‘sitting with him for an extra twenty minutes.’ His student craved attention again, and although he often got it from Zenyatta, he would never let a chance to get some extra slip. Little minx, his student was, but Zenyatta guessed that that is what he found adorable about him.

Sitting on the porch of their current residence, they meditated quietly together. Bathing in the warm rays of the morning sun, Zenyatta let out a content sigh, breathing in, breathing out the fresh air. The air was cool, the sun was waking up the rest of the world and making it pleasant to be outside, despite the slight chill. Dew clung to the leaves of the bushes and flowers, and the fog of morning was lifted as the sun rose in the sky. It was a beautiful sight to take in, and Zenyatta wished that he could share moments like these, mornings like these, with Genji more often, or with anyone else for that matter. 

Staring at the scene, lights on his forehead yellow in bliss, he turned to look at his student, who was meditating besides him. Using his sensors to gauge if he was still awake, Zenyatta let out a huff. He was, but he wondered for how long he still would be. Turning his head back, he closed his vision again, focussing on the sounds around him, retuning to his meditation. Birds singing, chattering as they woke, wings flapping, the sound of rustling leaves as the wind moved them. A content sigh left the monk. Mornings like these were bliss.

True to his word, Zenyatta stayed with Genji after their morning meditation, and his student immediately used these minutes and sprawled himself out across Zenyatta’s lap, making himself comfortable as he stretched himself out.  
“You are just like a cat.” Zenyatta commented with a lighthearted chuckle, to which Genji turned to lie on his back on Zenyatta’s lap, curled up, hands formed to mock paws as he held them up, and he pawed with one hand at the air as he said ‘Nyah?’. It pulled another chuckle from Zenyatta, which turned into laughing as he watched his student’s antics. Truly, Genji was such a child sometimes.

But he was his child. His little minx. His brightest pupil.

With Genji curled up on his lap, arms of the cyborg around his waist in a hug, one of Zenyatta’s hands lied on Genji’s side, gently rubbing it, while the other was on the cyborg’s head, toying with the cloth that hang from the back of his head. He could feel Genji’s breath slow down, and his heartbeat too, and he knew that he was falling asleep. He huffed, but a promise was a promise, he would let Genji sleep.  
Looking up at the sun which was rising in the sky, Zenyatta held Genji close in his lap, feeling the warmth coming from the cyborg’s resting body. He warmed up his own body as well, and made sure not to move much. He didn’t want to wake the sleeping beauty. 

Perhaps it was not so bad to pamper his student every once in a while. Just…not too much. Or else moments like these, quiet mornings, would no longer be special.


End file.
